Dark Side
by bunnygirl867
Summary: After Ib faints from seeing her painting of her parents, Ib begins to hallucinate a dark shadow following her..or is it really a hallucination ?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my 1st Ib fanfiction. There are gonna be some new characters but it pretty much follows the same storyline just a few changes and add ons and there maybe some parts that are cut off since I don't really wanna make it TOO much like the game :3****

-This is after Ib faint from seeing her parents's painting-****

Garry's POV****

I lay Ib on the floor with my jacket on. I didn't expect her to faint like that. But..she's nine. I have to protect her no matter what. As she sleep, I walked to one of the bookshelves and open a book. I heard a voice. Ib was awake. She looked shocked. "ah..your awake" I said. I walked to her. "Are you okay?" I asked her.****

Ib's POV****

The nightmare still shocks me. I could feel sweat coming down my forehead. "yeah but I had a nightmare" I said. Garry nods as I said it. "I understand, after all..." he looked away with a frown. "There's something in the jacket pocket" he said. I placed my hand into the pocket and found a yellow colored sweet. "It's a candy, it's lemon" he smiled. I smiled and put into my pocket.****

Garry gets up and walked to one of the bookshelves. I picked up my jacket and walked towards him. "Thanks Ib" he put on his jacket. "Ib..I'm sorry for earlier. I mean..I was so into getting out that I didn't think about you" he looked down. "It's okay" I said. I smiled. ****

"Ib, you don't have to be so quiet ya know" he placed his hand on my shoulder. "If you have anything you want to say, just say it" he smiled towards me. I blushed and nods. My parents always said how good I was and how quiet I was. But..now..****

As, I walked around the room we're in...****

_Hello Ib..._****

"Huh..?" I whispered softly. I turned to Garry but he was looking at the book beside the voice didn't sound like Garry's but...sounds like..****

_We're..be meeting more from now on.._****

The voice went away. But I knew from the voice that I'll be meeting new people. New...people. **  
**I head towards the door. "You ready to go?" Garry asked. I nod and he walked next to me. ****

Garry's POV****

I didn't want to leave the room. But since Ib wanted to go, I guess I have too. We walked through a bunch of huge paintings. I could feel Ib's holding me tight. I held her hand. I was with her after all. Just then, I saw a shadow passing by us. I stopped for a while, I wanted to know what it was about but I guess I didn't want to neither. "Did you see it..Garry?" Ib asked. She looked scared as well. "yeah but I'm sure it's nothing".****

Ib's POV****

Is it really nothing? That shadow..looks..like.. I'm sure it's nothing. Like what Garry said. I'm with Garry after all. "Hey Ib.." Garry called out to me. I looked up towards him, wondering what he wanted to say. "You know, you don't always have to be so quiet.." Garry paused for a while. "Your a kid after all..just say what you want.." I tried showing him a smile but..for some odd reason, I couldn't do it. All I could do was stared at him. He must have felt uneasy, "Sorry, If I'm saying weird things.." he held my hand gently and begin to walked. ****

I felt my chest tight, why couldn't I say Thank you? Why Can't I say things I want to say..? I'm so useless..Garry's the strong one..yet he always say I'm the strong one. As we walked, We saw a maze, There was 3 headless mannequin. "Hey, let's check out the books there.." Garry point to the bookshelf at the other end. ****

As soon as we took a step into the Maze, the entry was closed. Garry turned around in hurry. "Wh-at?!" he begins to panic. One of the Mannequin started to move towards us. "Garry!" I scream. This caught his attention. He quickly carried me to avoid the Mannequin. As we were running, I accidently pressed the blue button. The exit opened suddenly. ****

"Nice Job Ib!" Garry said to me, I got off his arms and went to one of the books and open it. I couldn't understand most of the words though. As I read, Garry showed me an annoyed expression. "I can't believe this book is so useless!" I giggled to myself. "Let's get out of here Ib!" I nod and run out of the Maze. I turned my head and saw the exit blocked. The Headless Mannequin couldn't get out. But it didn't matter much since there's probably a lot of _them. _****

"Hey Ib..." Garry looked at me and smiled. "This was the first time, I saw you scream" My face suddenly turned Red. This was the truth. He laughed and we begin to walked, "Garry, what's this..?" I point to the Painting that looks like a puzzle except it was all white. Not like the ones, I do with myself. "Their called, Milk puzzle. You see their puzzle that has no picture or whatever so, but their not really fun since it doesn't form a picture at the end. Doing one with pictures seems more fun don't you think?" He explained. I smiled and nod in understand. ****

"Hey, Let's go check out that room" Garry said, looking at the room at the end. Hopefully, it doesn't contains mannequin. As we enter the room, I stared at one of the books that dropped. I picked it up and begin to flip the pages. As I read, Garry took the book from me and showed me a frown. "This is a little TOO mature for you, read it when you get older kay?" he smiled.****

I turned away and stared at the picture in the middle. 'separation' I stood there frozen. Garry looked at the painting and gently pat my head. "Don't worry about it" my heart begin to slowly race. I could feel my face, red. Just then, The lights suddenly off. "Ib! You there!" Garry shouted. "Yes..I'm here.." I said. ****

The light came back on, There was a bunch of writing around the room. I grabbed onto Garry's coat. He stared back at me. "Let's get out of here.." he said. Without a sec, I walked out of the room without Garry. This isn't good for my mental health. ****

"Footprints..?" I stared at the ground where I was. Garry came out of the room and spotted the footprints. We both nod and followed it until, we reached the next room. Suddenly, something dump into me...****

"_hehe.." _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: ah..thanks to everyone that follow this story and Fave it ~ ^^ **  
**and..no reviews.. /shot XD****

Ib's POV****

I rubbed my head gently and looked up the person. "Ah..." The girl spoke. She has long pretty blonde hair and she was wearing a green dress with a blue scarf. Garry walked to her side and asked her, "Are you okay?".****

She got up and nod before smiling. "Are you..someone..whose trapped in the galley as well..?" Garry asked the girl. I stared at her expression as she said, "I..was looking for someone..and.." she stay quiet. Garry smiled and said, "I see, so your the same as us" He showed a warm smiled and gently pat her on the head. "Would, you like to come with us? It's dangerous to be around alone so let's stick together..".****

She showed a bright smile and nods right away. "Yes please!" she turned her head to me and said, "Nice to meet you..I'm Mary.." She stared at me, waiting for my answer.****

Mary's POV****

The girl in front of me, stand quiet for a while. Was I too weird? "Nice to meet you too" she showed a gently smiled to me. "Hehe!" I excitedly held her hand. "Ib" she whispered. Ah, that must be her name! Hehe..! what a nice name! "I'm Garry, so shall we go?" Garry said. I smiled gently and nod. ****

"Say, Mary since Ib and I have a rose do you have one as well..?" I felt my body turn cold suddenly, "Yep yep!" lucky for me, I remember taking my yellow rose and showed it to them. "Mine's Yellow..I like Yellow but I like red as well..ohh Blue too!" I could hear Ib giggled by my side. I stared at her in wonder, what did I say?****

Garry's POV****

I stared at the childish girl, as she showed her rose to me. I didn't think anyone could be so calm at times like this and she even sound like she'll having Fun. "Shall we head on?" I asked. They both nod and we begin walking. Finally, We reached into a room. ****

"..."**  
**Ib's POV****

The room was filled with my Favourite animals, Bunnies. I stared at them as Mary looked excited as well. I walked towards the painting in the middle. "Red eyes.." I whispered as I looked at the painting. "...the love of...why is this room so unsettling..and this painting..." I stared at Garry with my eyes wide. He doesn't like Bunnies..? That's weird. "Huh? Really? I think it's adorable!" Mary looked at Garry. ****

"What?! what about this is cute?!" Garry fight back. "I just think it is..what about Ib?" Mary turn and asked me. I stared at the both of them, I didn't want to upset Garry..but I don't want to Upset..Mary neither.. ****

"um..well..we both have different likes.." I said, looking down while blushing. "You two are so weird..!" Mary laughed and looked around the room. "You're the weird one!" Garry said, his tone sorta reminds me of a small boy fighting with their older sister. It actually makes me laugh a little.****

I walked by Mary's side as soon as I took a step, one of the rabbit drop and broke. "Be Careful Ib, those are glass" Garry called out to me, my face felt warm suddenly. As I bend down, I realized that there's a key in it. "There's a key!" Mary pointed out, I guess she noticed too. I picked it up and nod. ****

"Let's get out of the room" Garry gave an uneasy looked. We both agreed and exit the room. As we both walked, I suddenly hear a sound coming from the painting in between the two rooms. "Hey..there's a sound" Mary looked at the painting. ****

"Ib! Lookout!" Garry shouted. I looked down and realized that there's something coming out" In a hurry, I walked towards Mary's side and fell next to her. "You Two alright?!" Garry walked towards us, though the vines were blocking us. "Y-yeah.." I said. "That was scary!" Mary gave a frightened looked to us.****

"Maybe, I can burn them..these vines are made of stones!" Garry looked worried. I touched the vines with my hand..they were made of stones..! "what to do...".****

"Hey Ib, you have the key to the other room right?" Mary asked me, "Maybe, we could check out that room and see if there's anything we could use to get across these vines.." Garry doesn't seem to agree with the idea but he nods, "Okay, but if anything happens just come back right here" We both nod and walked to the other room.****

"_wrong wrong choice Ib~ ! hahaha!"_****

There's that voice again. I felt my chest getting tighter. "what's wrong Ib?" Mary asked, with her worried tone. "I'm...fine.." I smiled. The room was filled with boxes and Mannequin. "Let's check out those boxes" Mary point to one of the boxes. I looked into the box, there's nothing inside..except some painting tools and a palette knife... "do you think we can cut those vines with that knife?" she asked. I shook my head. "I don't think so.." ****

"hehe right! But in case.. I better hold this.." she took the palette knife and placed it in her pocket. I walked to another box.. "There's nothing.." Mary gave a sad looked as she looked into the box. ****

Suddenly, the light begin to off and on. When it stopped, one of the Mannequin was blocking the exit! I hurry to the Mannequin and gave a worried looked to Mary who was catching up to me. "Let's push it..!" she said, I nod and we both tried pushing. ****

"_I told you didn't I?! Haha! You big idiot!" _****

I glare around where we are. "Mary, is there someone..here..?" I asked her. She gave me a confused looked and shook her head. "No, Ib is there someone here..?" Mary looked worried. "No, I'm sure it's nothing.." I smiled.****

"Shall we head on the next room? We can't exit from this door" Mary point to the door leading to the next room. I guess we have no choice, as we walked, I could feel a shadow following us. But Mary seem fine like nothing was there.****

Finally, we reached a path. "Looks like we can't past through here" Mary looked at the broken path. I nod in agreement. There must be something we can put to cross it.. ****

Garry's POV****

I stared at the door that the two leave. I felt my heart race each minute. "Their..not coming...I shouldn't have let them leave..!" I turned back to _that _room. "I don't really want to go back..but I guess I have no choice.." I took a step into the room. ****

"Dolls..." I whispered to myself. I walked around the room and looked at each corner. "Hm? what's this?" I pushed the bookshelf to the other side and saw a huge hole. "What's a hole doing in here?" I asked. Though, I wasn't expecting a answer anyway..****

"_Garry..." _****

"Ib!" I turned around to the voice. There was nobody to be seen. "I must be dreaming.." I took a stepped into the hole. It was better than being in the room. ****

A/n: Finally I'm done..I think this chapter took longer than I expect XD**  
**and now you know how the voice sounds like and why Ib's so creeped out :3 **  
**Reviews if you like it 3 **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: 3rd Chapter! I'm really happy How this story goes XD I don't care about the reviews XD **  
**Feel free to review though /melikethem I expect this chapter to be shorter though XD**  
**it's gonna feature more on the voice that sounds like Ib. The POV changes often due to it being like the game.****

Garry's POV

I looked towards the sign in font of me. "There is no exit there is no reason" serious, what is with this galley. I swear this place is going to drive me crazy. No, you can't think like that Garry. You still have Ib to take care of..and Mary too..

As I walked, near around the small room. "Ropes..?" I looked towards them. I held onto one of them and pulled it. "Nothing happen.." I guess it was just some random Rope. But I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to pull them for no reason. I better leave them alone.

Ib's POV

"Mary, Look.." I stared at the painting that moved down to the hole. "We should be able to pass through it!" she gave me a excited looked. I nod and moved near it. The painting closed his eyes as my feet went even near it.

I stepped onto it and walked onto the other side. "Hey Ib! Look the box!" She point towards the box.

Mary's POV

I never seen a box like this before..! As I walked near it. It moved away from my feet. "Hehe~! This is fun!" I begin to moved it to my feet. Ib gave me a childish looked. "Mary.." She called out to me.

"Huh?" I turned my head and looked at where the box is suppose to be. It fell down. "Sorry Ib..I got carried away.." She shook her head.

"It's Okay Mary, I'm sure it has no use anyway"

Garry's POV

"Eeek!" I fell backwards as the box from above fell in front of me. I get too scared easier...

"I wonder.." I took the box in my hands and placed it on the dend on the floor. Just then, the door open. "I guess I was right.." I smiled to myself. I took a step into the room. It leads to a hallway.

-Lights off-

"WHAT IS THIS!" I shouted. This can't be happening. What is this? What's happening? I stared in darkness. Where should I go..? Just then, a pair of small hands touched my face. "Who's this!" The hand felt like someone's I know.. Ib's..

"Ib is that you?!" The hand felt cold as it touches my face. I could feel the shadow smiling towards me. Not the way, Ib would..but..the cold yet evil smile. I couldn't see it..but it felt so much like that. "Garry.." That Voice! It's Ib's..! I know it too well.

"Ib, where's Mary..?" As the light went back on. I saw Ib in front of me. The same usual..Ib..no..The girl in front of me..felt..different. She was still the same..but..yet...

I got up from my feet and stared at Ib. She smiled gently towards me. "Garry.." she whispered. "Stay..here forever..with me.." My eyes went wide with fear. Why would she say such a thing?! No This girl isn't Ib!

I moved backwards from her, she gave me a frown. "What's wrong..with..me..? I'm..just like her.." she hissed. "NO! You looked like Ib but your not her..!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she snap into a laugh. "I AM HER! I'm just a.. dark side..of her.." She took a step towards me and charge at me with full speed...

A/n: Everyone meet Dark Ib :D  
I'm gonna make a tumblr rp account of her soon x3  
hopefully she'll be welcome ;u;  
and I told ya it will be short XD**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: OMG I can't believe there's people that liked my story /slap D:**  
**Anyway, I got really into writing this chapter XD **  
**New OTP Dark Ib x Garry /shot**  
**Btw I finally made a tumblr for dark Ib :3 (tumblr name, .com )****

Garry's POV****

I closed my eyes shut as the body grabbed onto me. I thought for sure I was going to died until, I felt the small Hands wrapping around my body. I opened my eyes to find the girl not moving at all. ****

I could hear a few cries coming out from her. "Why.." she questioned me. "What's so good about her..I'm her..so why..?" I didn't get this girl at all. Was she Ib? She didn't seem so crazy as earlier. In fact, she felt so innocent now..Just like Ib. ****

Before, I could say another word. She took a step Back from me. Her face still down. Just as the lights off on it's own. And when the lights went back on. She was gone. "This isn't good for my mental health" I said to myself.****

I Begin to walked towards the Path. "Is..this a doll..?" I stared at the doll in front of me. There was a message on the wall but..it became hard to even read it. "Forget it.."I said as I continued to walked. The Doll kept appearing in front of me. ****

"What is up with this doll..?" I asked, though I never expect a reply back. There it was again, I stared at the doll by the door out. "Better not to mess with it.." I had enough of the paintings and..in fact, almost everything. I Pushed the doll by the side when I saw another message on the wall. 'TAKE ME' ****

No, not this! In a hurry, I ran out of the door. "I wonder..where does this room leads..to.." I took a looked around the Room. I looked into one of the rooms, and went in. After reading the info on the wall. I guess I have to collects all colors Balls..? **  
**Why is this galley so confusing?****

After I get almost all the Balls, I picked up the doll in front of me and tear it opened. "Got it!" I took out the colored Ball in front of me. Just then, the doll cheer and enter the room next to it. Okay, this was freaking..but.. Maybe it had something inside..but..yet..****

"_Don't go in there.."_****

I turned my head around to find Ib..or should I say..Dark Ib holding onto me. "Don't go in.." she begged me. She was holding me tightly as she said. I couldn't understand this girl a bit at all. First, she scary as hell now she'll almost..as innocent as Ib. "Why not..?" I asked as I held her head. She looked up to me. ****

"Because your be trapped in there.." She whispered to me. "Why don't.." I begin to speak. "We both go in.." she wasn't going to let me go no matter what. So why not, tell her something that we both could agree on..?****

Right away, she agreed and held onto my hand. Her hand was soft, almost like Ib's maybe she was like Ib, her voice, her body and in fact everything is the same as Ib's but..she just felt different. As I opened the door, My eyes widen in shocked. Dark Ib was right, the room..was..that****

The room was full of those dolls, I could feel my heart racing even faster. In the middle of the room, I saw the finally colored Ball. "NO!" The small girl held my back. She gave me a worried looked as she held me even tight.****

"I'll just get it and we're out of here.." I moved her away from me and walked to the Ball. It disappear from my eyes as soon as I touched it. "hm.." I turned around and stared at Ib. She showed a relieved looked. I walked to the door and begin to opened the door. "Huh..?" I turned the doorknob once more. "WHAT?!" I bang onto the door.****

"I told you..for her..and you.." Ib gave a frown. what do I do now?! There was a message on the door. "Let's play a game..Who have the key.." NO way! I begin to tear open each of the dolls. Ib wasn't doing anything. I wasn't expecting her to..and..In fact, Ib wouldn't know what to do anyway. ****

She walked towards the doll near the window and begin to tear open it in a rough manner. Man..she'll scary.. "Here" she threw the Key at me. I run towards the door and opened it and ran for my life.****

"I Had ENOUGH of that room.." I said. I looked around and..the girl was nowhere to be found. "Well..I hope she'll okay.." I said. ****

Ib's POV****

I felt a chill down my whole body as I stood still. But I wasn't the one that was doing it to. "Mary...?" I stared at Mary, she looked like she was in a daze not like the usual one but somehow..different..****

"Mary..That's right I'm Mary~ Mary~ Ho ho ho!" she begins to laughed in an insane way. I moved away from her. She pushed me onto the ground as she ran away from me. Garry..I'm scare... **"**_Are you?" _Huh..? I stared up and saw..me.. "AH!" I got up from the ground and stared at the girl that looked like me. "What's so good about you~? He does everything for you...why..why?! WHY WHY WHY HUH ANSWER ME!" Why is everyone screaming?! She pulled out the rose from her pocket, which looks like mine. At least, it was..in..red..a darker red..****

"Why do you looks so much like me..?" I asked her. Her smiled slowly turned Wide. "Because..I am _YOU_**" **she grabbed my shoulder, which was awfully Painful. "Ouch.." she glanced into my eyes. "You Created me..through your Fear..and sadness..and with the power of the art galley..I'm created.." ..what..? I was at fault...? I Made her..? so..she'll me..? what does that mean?! ****

Before, my Next line, she disappeared right in front of me. ****

Please..save me..


End file.
